This is a National Stage Application based on PCT/EP98/05454 filed Aug. 27, 1998 designating the Uinted States of America.
The present invention is in a novel pharmaceutical composition comprising a combination of clindamycin and clotrimazole for vaginal use for bacterial infections, fungal infections or mixed infections of the vagina.
Conventional therapies for the treatment of bacterial infections of the vagina, such as, for example, bacterial vaginosis, which are caused by the interaction of Gardnerella vaginalis and anaerobic bacteria, feature treatments with chemotherapeutics acting on anaerobes and protozoa, such as, for example, metronidazole or tinidazole, or the treatment with an antibiotic, such as amoxicillin or clindamycin. Treatment is carried out either orally or by topical vaginal application.
The oral therapy with one of these active compounds has considerable disadvantages, such as the occurrence of considerable adverse effects or else undesirable interactions with other medicaments. Moreover, metronidazole is suspected of having a carcinogenic potential. In any case, the topical therapy is preferred to a systemic therapy to avoid systemic burden on the body.
Hitherto, topical therapies with metronidazole had dosages of from 500 to 1000 mg of metronidazole as a single dose or, in the case of a 5-day-therapy, 200-500 mg of metronidazole per day. If the active compound is administered in a semi-solid preparation, for example as a gel or cream, doses of about 100 mg per day are customary. Analogous amounts are employed in the case of the active compound clindamycin. However, even in a topical therapy, the same or similar side effects have been described as in the oral use of the active compounds.
A considerable disadvantage of the above-described therapies with an antibiotic or a chemotherapeutic is the fact that, in the case of both oral and topical therapy, a secondary infection, such as vaginal candidosis frequently occurs, or a mixed infection, within the month following the treatment, thus requiring another treatment with a further medicament. In this case, a very accurate and complicated diagnosis is required to determine which kind of colpitis is present, so that the right drugs for the treatment can be selected.
One of the most frequent consequent infections is vaginal candidosis, a fungal infection requiring treatment with an antimycotic, such as clotrimazole.
Clotrimazole is a local antimycotic with a broad activity spectrum comprising many fungi which are pathogenic to humans. In gynecology, clotrimazole is mainly used as monotherapy for the treatment of vulvovaginal infections by yeasts or Blastomycetes. In topical therapy with clotrimazole, dosages of 500 mg are used in the case of a single application. Dosages of about 100-200 mg of clotrimazole are employed in treatment therapies lasting for several days. Furthermore, it is known that clotrimazole, in addition to the antimycotic action, has a slight antibacterial action.
It is the object of the invention to provide a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of vaginal disorders, which reduces side effects and makes the treatment more simple and more efficient.
The object of the invention is achieved by a novel pharmaceutical composition which comprises, as active components, clindamycin and clotrimazole in combination.
Surprisingly, it has been found that lower dosages are required when administered in combination than in the case of the treatment with the individual active compounds. The combination shows a considerable synergistic effect. Whereas according to the prior art, clindamycin has to be administered in topical therapy in doses of 100-200 mg per day to effect a complete cure of the disorder, in the case of the novel combination, the clindamycin dose can be reduced to 10-80 mg, preferably to 20-50 mg. Depending on the severity of the disorder, doses of 10-80 mg, preferably of 20-50 mg, of clindamycin are administered in combination with 50-150 mg, preferably 50-100 mg, of clotrimazole.
The novel pharmaceutical composition is preferably intended for local use in the treatment of vaginal infections.
In addition to the active components, the pharmaceutical composition optionally includes pharmaceutically acceptable carriers or auxiliaries. Preferred administration forms are vaginal suppositories, vaginal tablets, vaginal ovula, vaginal rings or semi-solid vaginal preparations such as ointments, creams or gels.
Customary tablet auxiliaries include:
starch, for example corn starch, rice starch, potato starch, wheat starch, milk sugar (lactose), glucose, sucrose, micro-crystalline cellulose, colloidal silica, magnesium stearate, stearic acid, talc, polyvinylpyrrolidone (linear and cross-linked), sodium chloride, polyethylene glycol, hydroxypropyl-methylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, gelatin, calcium phosphate, cellulose, mannitol, sodium carboxymethylstarch, sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, calcium carbonate, sodium carboxymethylcellulose (linear and crosslinked) and magnesium stearate.
For further tablet auxiliaries, see xe2x80x9cDie Tablette, Grundlagen und Praxis des Tablettierens, Granulierens und Dragierensxe2x80x9d [The Tablet, Basics and Practice of Tableting, Granulating and Coating] by W. A. Ritschel, pp. 85-144, and xe2x80x9cKatalog pharmazeutischer Hilfsstoffexe2x80x9d [Catalog of Pharmaceutical Auxiliaries] edited by a team from Ciba-Geigy, Hoffmann-La Roche and Sandoz, Basle 1974.
Customary auxiliaries for creams include:
sorbitan monostearate, Polysorbate 60, cetyl palmitate, paraffin, cetylstearyl alcohol, benzyl alcohol, silica, triacetin, isopropyl monostearate, polyethylene glycol, glycerol monostearate, polyacrylic acid, sodium hydroxide, docusate sodium, dimethicone, triglycerides, octyldecanol and octyldodecanol.
Customary auxiliaries for ovula include:
gelatin, glycerol, polyethylene glycol, hydrogenated fat, cetostearyl alcohol polyethylene glycol ether, sodium dodecyl sulfate, glycerol (mono-, di-, tri-)fatty acid ester (C12-C18)polyethylene glycol dodecyl ether mixture, paraffin, ethyl 4-hydroxybenzoate, propyl 4-hydroxybenzoate and petroleum jelly.
The vaginal tablets can be in the form of monolayer, two-layer or three-layer tablets or as tablets with an effervescent composition.
The active components of the novel composition are present in concentrations of 10-80 mg of clindamycin and 50-150 mg of clotrimazole, preferably 20-50 mg of clindamycin and 50-100 mg of clotrimazole, in particular 20 mg of clindamycin and 100 mg of clotrimazole, per use or dose unit.
The novel combination can be employed for treating a large number of vaginal disorders. Thus, it is possible to treat successfully the most frequent colpitides, Candida colpitis (fungal infection) and bacterial vaginosis (bacterial mixed infection).
Furthermore, the combination according to the invention permits the treatment of so-called mixed infections caused by bacteria and fungi. When applying the combination according to the invention, both pathogens are controlled simultaneously.
Indistinct infections usually require extremely complicated diagnostic determinations. When treating such disorders with the combination of clindamycin and clotrimazole, this is considerably reduced, since it is virtually immaterial which type of colpitis is present.
In the monotherapy of an infection with an antibiotic of the prior art, the most frequent secondary infection is a candidosis. When the combination according to the invention is used in the treatment, such secondary infections can be prevented. Thus, on the one hand further treatment, which is very unpleasant for the patient and associated with a prolonged duration of treatment, is no longer required and, on the other hand, from the point of view of health policy, the financial costs can be reduced considerably by the combination therapy.
The invention is illustrated in more detail by the examples below, but without thus limiting the scope of the invention.